


Lily's Strange Day

by TimelessEmpire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Gen, It's real???, Kind Of Graphic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessEmpire/pseuds/TimelessEmpire
Summary: A normal college student having a weird day.





	Lily's Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for incorrect grammer and spelling.

I look through my dorm window while I finish packing up my study supplies. The trees are a lushful green and the sun is at it's fullest. The outside is completly empty but it's not normal. It's 12 O'Clock so people should be rushing outside by this point to get lunch. I should know. I'm so short and awkward I almost got run over the first day.

I open the window and feel the wind blowing on my black t-shirt. Then it hits me. Huh. That's....strange...to say the least. Why aren't the trees moving with the wind? Freaky. Maybe I'm over thinking this.

I sigh then close my window back and lay on my bed. My headphones are now being plugged into my ears so I can take a nap. While my vision gets darker from my eyes not being able to stay open I see something but I'm too tired to pay it any attention. Just when I'm about to sleep I hear....music but like with a 40's stylye beat to it.

"What the hell?" I sit up straight trying to figure out where it came from. It's so loud I can hear it through my head phones. I take them out and I look around my room. I don- wait why is my door open? I swore I locked it when I came back from class. Sigh. I guess not, heh, I'm such a klutz.

I walk over to my door and the music gets louder but when I get to the door it just stops. The music I mean. When I look outside there's no one out there. I step outside but a second later I hear giggling in my ear so I turn around to see.....

....No one....

Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. I need to clear my head before I have a panic attack. I put on my hoodie and sneakers as quickly as possible and get ready to go outside. Some fresh air will help my head clear. I blame college for my stress because that's probably why I'm being paranoid right now.

When step outside into the hallway to leave I lock the door behind me then start walking down the hallway. It feels kinda cold but I choose to ignore it. Not even half way down and I hear the giggling again but closer than before and that's scary because It's like it's im my head now. I turn around to see a boy that looks about 18 years old with a late 40's style blazer on, black dress shoes, and wild hair. He's my height (5'1) and has a wierd smile on his face but he is quite handson though. But why is he just standing there because it's a little wierd.

"H-hello?" I stumble over my words slightly because well...

"Are you here with anybody? Are you new here?"

He just keeps on smiling but holds out his hand...uh...

"Wanna dance?" His voice is semi deep but hollow which reminds me of when my friend J.J. shouted inside of a cave at a resort we stayed at last summer. There's something off about him though and I keep looking at him...then I notice he's transparent. I can see though him. I repeat this7 times in my head. Oh god. WHAT THE F- Okay this is getting creepy...he wants to dance? I'm not gonna dance with a guy in a hallway that looks like he just time traveled for 1947, a ghost, and has that smile that makes me feel uneasy. I have to get out of here now.

"There-th-there's no.." I trail off and start backing up when I start to hear the music from earlier play pretty loudly. His smile widens ten-fold. When I get a closer look I notice he starts to look pale and his eyes... start...bleeding...then they start to roll into the back of his head. So being the mature adult I am I....scream demon and booked it towards the outside. I'm not athletic so it burns after a while but I'm too scared to care.

My mind is racing but before I can get to the door it just vanishes and when I turn around the boy is behind me but his face is....droopey and melting. His eyes slowly falling from its sockets. The skin on his face dripping down his neck. Some of it going down his shirt and some of it on the floor and I'm too scared to move or speak.

"My beautiful May" He...no...it says in a scratchy voice and that's when I notice the lights are going dim. I'm crying now. I can't control them and I feel like I'm about to go into shock. I feel so dizzy right now too.

"M-m-my name is L-Lil-y" Between the fear and my tears I'm suprised I got that out of my mouth. But thats the wrong thing to say.

"DON'T LIE TO MEEEEE!" It screams so loud I feel my eardrums start to ring and pound against my skull. It pushes me against the wall. I cry out as I hear my head crack. If I thought I was dizzy then oh boy....My vision is hazy and I feel like throwing up but it hurts so much I almost feel numb. Almost. My body slumps to the ground and it feels like I was being hit in the head with a hammer over and over. I start to choke on my own blood and my gag reflexes start to kick in.

"I'm sorry" It said "It'll all be over soon my love." I can't move anymore. I keep trying though.

He got in front of me and all i hear is a faint whisper of...

_Amans iratus multa mentitur_

I wake up in cold sweat screaming. A few men bursts through the door in white lab coats and blue mouth masks but I don't care. I'm stuck and I can't move. I hear them talking but it's muffled and I can't think straight. I'm not gonna give up I need to break free. My arms are tied down but I won't stop thrashing and screaming. Then I feel a sharp pinch in my side and after a few moments I begin to calm down and get sleepy... but before I pass out I hear a voice saying

"She's getting harder to handle maybe we should transfer her to a better facility" Lab coat #1 says

"Right.....not......can't...mental and danger...." I hear bits and pieces of what Lab coat #2 says before...

Darkness


End file.
